


We'll Be Alright.

by taehyvng



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Magic, some siblings fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyvng/pseuds/taehyvng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stan looked down.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“She shouldn't have to deal with this. She's too kind-hearted.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Dipper closed his eyes.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I know.”</i>
</p><p>Sometimes the town of Gravity Falls makes people do things they'd rather not do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Alright.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! second one shot in a day, I'm on a roll...  
> anyway, enjoy! :~)
> 
> ps: this is pretty dialogue heavy, i a-paw-logize.

14 years old Dipper Pines was lying on his bed, listening to the splatter of rain against the window and leafing through the third journal, when his twin sister entered with a loud slam of the door.  
He didn't look up until she leaped onto his back, making him groan.  
“Hey bro bro”, she sang as she stuck a random sticker to his cheek.  
The journal fell to the floor with a thump.  
“Wassup?”, he asked with a fond smile tucking at his lips.  
The taller girl rolled off his back and faced him.  
“Guess what?”, she was grinning, several sparkly stickers decorating her face.  
Dipper hesitated.  
“...what?”  
His sister jumped off the bed and grabbed a piece of paper from the desk.  
“Remember that spell I was trying to pull off but couldn't?”  
Dipper sat up.  
He wasn't really the magic type, not that he was bad, though he was definitely not as gifted as Mabel, but he preferred the books and more mortal ways of dealing with things.  
That doesn't mean he didn't like listening to Mabel or watching her while she trained.  
“The fire one?”, he asked.  
Mabel grinned and whispered words Dipper couldn't decipher.  
Suddenly, the paper caught fire, real, hot and orange fire.  
He glanced at his sister, amazed by her ability.  
“Mabel, tha- that was awesome!”  
The piece of paper was put out and the brunette clapped her hands.  
“I know, right? This is so much fun!”  
An involuntary fear gripped Dipper.  
“Uhh...but be careful not to set anything important on fire, yeah?”  
Another sticker was stuck to his face.  
“Don't worry, bro. None of your stuff is in danger.”  
With that, she grabbed her notebook and skipped out of the room again, the door quieter this time.

A few weeks later the twins were running from an unidentified beast in the forest, skipping over branches and tree roots and trying hard not to trip.  
Dipper was desperately trying to find an answer in the journal while he was running, which wasn't working out very well.  
“You got anything?”, his sister yelled.  
Before he could reply, she took his hand and yanked them left.  
“I can't read like this!”  
He could feel Mabel rolling her eyes.  
After a lot of screaming and fumbling, he found the page and risked a short break.  
“FIRE!”, he yelled out, just on time, as the beast had appeared behind them.  
Mabel's stressed expression shifted into a wide grin as she stood up straight, taking seconds they didn't have to breathe deeply.  
“MABEL!”, he shouted from his hideout behind a thick tree.  
“ _Exuro_!”  
The forest went still and the ugly beast with its three heads and endless eyes caught fire.  
It yelped and leaped at them but the fire was quicker, after only a few seconds the beast was engulfed in flames and crumbled to the forest floor.  
When he looked at her, Mabel's grin had been swiped off her face, and when she started trotting in the direction of the Mystery Shack, not once lifting her head, Dipper joined her silently.

“Where've you kids been?”, Stan asked when they stepped into the house an hour later.  
“Nowhere”, Mabel mumbled and disappeared up the stairs immediately.  
Their grunkle furrowed his brows.  
“What's up with your sister?”  
Dipper grimaced.  
“She...she saved us from this monster.”  
He grabbed a chocolate bar from the couch table and sat down on the floor.  
“Then why's she so down?”  
Swallowing, he made awkward hand gestures.  
“She killed it with magic fire, it was hard for her to see it die like that.”  
“But it would've hurt you.”  
“Yeah.”  
Stan looked down.  
“She shouldn't have to deal with this. She's too kind-hearted.”  
Dipper closed his eyes.  
“I know.”  
He threw the wrapper in the bin and left the room, contemplating whether or not to go up to Mabel or leave her to herself a little longer.

When he entered the attic after half an hour of sitting on the roof, his sister was curled up on her bed, a blue sweater with apples on it thrown over her like a blanket.  
She was flipping through her photo album of their first summer in Gravity Falls and her facial expression was heartbreaking, Dipper couldn't take it.  
He sat down next to her and pulled the book from her grip, she didn't make a sound of protest but reached for his calloused hand instead.  
“Hey”, he started, unsure of what to say or whether to say anything at all, “I...thank you for what you did, Mabel. I know...I know it was hard for you to do this but this thing was going to seriously hurt us, you did the right thing.”  
A tear rolled down his sister's paler than usual cheek.  
She cleared her throat and whispered.  
“But it was still a life. I can't just take lives like that.”  
He sighed and rubbed circles into her hand.  
“I know, but what else could we have done?”  
“Anything.”  
The determination in her voice made Dipper cringe.  
He hated this town sometimes for doing this to his sister, making her face decisions no one their age should face, nagging at her innocence and purity, it hurt him, it hurt them all.  
“I...I guess sometimes we have to do what is necessary, even though that might not be the right thing, like morally. I'm sorry, Mabel.”  
She squeezed his hand and a small smile graced her face.  
“When we came here two years ago, I bet neither of us thought that it would turn out like this.”  
He nodded.  
“Magic and demons wasn't exactly what I expected from Oregon”, he chuckled.  
Mabel's smile grew and she sat up, leaning into him.  
“Yeah! But I don't regret it.”  
Dipper looked at her for a long moment.  
“Me neither.”  
He lay his head on top of hers, smelling the woods and fire and strawberry flavored glue in his sister's hair.  
When he thought about it, he realized that he loved this town and all its mysteries and strange inhabitants and almost-apocalypses and even though their time here had changed them and matured them in a way peaceful Piedmont would never have, even though it had made them see and do terrible things, it was like home and Dipper knew that this was where they were supposed to be.  
He knew that both him and Mabel would be alright, no matter what.


End file.
